Oh the Babies!
by calzonabailey
Summary: At the trial run Babette said, "Oh, the babies that will be concieved here!" Well, this story is based off of this quote!
1. Chapter 1

"_Will you just stand still?" Lorelai whispered to Luke as she was still completely consumed with the chemistry between them. They kissed another tender kiss, and then drew away from each other. Obviously they were both totally caught up in the moment and went back to kissing on the front porch of the Dragonfly. _

After kissing for a few minutes and getting pretty carried away, some sense seeped into their heads. They were standing outside Lorelai's new business, where half the town was staying for the night. They were just lucky that everyone was in their rooms for the night.

Lorelai took the initiative and, while looking deeply into Luke's eyes, she held his hand and led them upstairs. She allowed Luke to unlock his door, though very impatiently, and the minute the door was closed they started at it again. They made their way to the bed while undressing and kissing at all possible moments. It wasn't until they were laying on the bed that Lorelai suddenly realized that since she had broken up with Jason she had stopped taking her birth control pills.

"Luke, do you have any protection?"

"Oh crap, no. I'll go get some." He started getting up and looking for his clothes, but then realized something. "Umm, actually I don't have any at my place. I would run to the store, but Doose's is closed. I suppose we could go to Woodbury-"

"Luke," Lorelai interrupted. "I have some at home. I'll just run over and grab some. Wait right here and then you will be thoroughly rewarded for your obedience!"

Lorelai got dressed as quickly as she ever had in her life. As she pulled quickly in to the driveway and saw Rory's car she remembered that Rory had come home for CDs and never come back. Maybe she had gotten distracted.

"Rory! What are you doing? You've been gone for forever!" Lorelai yells as she enters the house. Dean and Rory quickly got dressed and hurried into the kitchen. They weren't quick enough. Lorelai saw the bed. "Dean, get out." Lorelai says in her no-nonsense voice. Dean quickly walks out the kitchen door. "Rory! What were you thinking?! He's married!!"

"He's getting divorced. He told me they both knew their marriage was over!" Rory defends her choice.

"But he's still MARRIED!!" Lorrelai countered.

Rory ran out of the house, grabbing her sweater and her phone on the way. She just kept running. Lorelai tried to chase after her, but it was no use. Lorelai went inside and sat on the couch, bewildered, but crying for the hurt and confusion her daughter must be feeling right now.

After a while Luke got to wondering where Lorelai was, considering what she was getting. Finally Luke got worried and got dressed and headed to Lorelai's house. When he saw her Jeep there he became a little less worried and a little more puzzled. When he got inside, his worry increased tenfold. She was sitting on the couch, holding Rory's baby box, sobbing her eyes out.

"Lorelai, honey, what's wrong?" Luke asks as he rushes over to the couch to wrap Lorelai in a comforting hug.

"Rory's not a little girl anymore Luke. She's all grown up." Lorelai sobs out. Luke is puzzled, but Lorelai can't or won't say anything more. Luke just holds her. After a while, Lorelai sets the box down on the coffee table and faces Luke. "I just want to be held Luke."

Soon their cuddling turns into Lorelai finding Luke's mouth with hers. Their kissing turns into a little more and Lorelai drags Luke up to her bedroom, where they make tender love, causing Lorelai forget about anything or anyone that is not her current lover.

Afterwards, they fell asleep in each other's arms. They woke up once in the middle of the night and made love again. Lorelai set an alarm so that they could wake up in time to get to the Dragonfly before anyone else awoke.

The next morning they woke up on time, but took a little longer in the shower than planned and didn't have time to talk about what had happened the night before.

After the trial run at the inn, Luke went to the diner and Lorelai stayed to work some more. When she got home from work there was a message- ok, 4 messages- from Luke about his sister's accident and how he has to go up to Maine to help them out. Lorelai calls Luke on his newly acquired cell phone and they talk for a while.

5 weeks later

Lorelai spent most of the last 5 weeks working since Rory was in Europe (not to mention the fact that mother and daughter weren't speaking to each other) and Luke was with Liz and TJ. One morning she woke up a little on the queasy side of things, but her tummy settled after she sat in bed for a few minutes. She went downstairs to make some coffee, but she had to dash for the bathroom (not an easy feat when it is upstairs and she is downstairs!) before she even turned the machine on. "Damn it, I hate being sick, and Luke should be home soon. I want to be healthy for our first date. I also want to be able to give him a proper welcome home. Dirty!" thought Lorelai as she brushed her teeth and headed out to work minus her best-friend-turned-enemy, coffee. The rest of the day Lorelai felt a little queasy, but managed to avoid having a date with the toilet. As the week went on Lorelai experienced more queasiness and puking, along with becoming tired in the middle of the day. These things got her thinking about when her last visit from "Aunt Flo" had been. _Oh, shit, I haven't had a period since before the trial run!_ Her next thought, after a few seconds was, _But I have had one since Jason and I broke up, thank God!_

With Luke's return date still unknown, right after work that day Lorelai headed into Woodbury to buy a few pregnancy tests. She picked up and paid for a 2 pack and went home to take them. With Rory still in Europe Lorelai didn't need to worry about hiding the tests.

Despite wishing to the contrary, Lorelai pretty much knew what the answer was going to be. The pregnancy tests she used that day were so much more advanced than the ones she used the only other time she had taken a home pregnancy test. Instead of a pink line, the stick would show either a "pregnant" or "not pregnant." While the tests may have a different way of saying it, the answer was the same today as it was 20 years ago- she was going to be having a baby.

_I am just getting the inn up and running. Hell, we opened the night this baby was conceived. I really want and need to be focusing my energy on the inn right now, especially since Sookie just had Davey a few months ago. Thank God Michel is with us full-time now. But this is my dream, and once again, and unplanned pregnancy is getting in the way. Although, Rory actually got me out of my parent's house, and she is what made me realize I wanted to own an inn, so I guess my last pregnancy wasn't that bad of a move on my part! I love Rory, and I will love this baby too. Hopefully Luke will be around more than Christopher ever was._

_What am I going to tell Luke? Or rather, when and how am I going to tell Luke? There is no question about having to tell him. I see him every day and he's a smart guy. There is no way this baby is anyone else's, and Luke is smart enough to know that. Plus, I would never deny Luke his child. Wait, will he even want a kid. He doesn't seem to like them that much. I've heard his rants about how yucky and annoying he thinks they are. Crap, now I'm scared to tell him. But I know I have to. I suppose he does like Rory, so that's- Oh shit! I have to tell Rory that at the age of 19 she is going to be getting a little brother or sister._

After her mind slowed down a bit she realized that there was no way she could tell Luke over the phone. She's only 5 weeks pregnant so waiting another week or two wasn't going to make much difference. That time would even give her the chance to get to the doctor to have her confirm. Just to be sure she needs to rock the boat of her very new relationship.

2 weeks later

Lorelai had gone to the doctor who had told her that indeed she was pregnant. Luke was scheduled to arrive that night. Lorelai and Rory made up and Rory was now home. Lorelai and Rory saw Luke the next morning at the diner for breakfast. Lorelai flirted with herself for Luke ("see, he called me hot plates, he soooo likes me") and then went when she was summoned over to the cash register.

"those jeans are really workin' for ya. They're workin for me too."

"You're flirting with me! Do it some more."

"Those shoes go well with you shirt. Sorry, that's all I can do right now, I'm working. But tonight I will give you more positive views on other aspects of your being."

They made their date and Lorelai returned to the table. Her mood was only slightly dampened by the fact that on her first official date with Luke she has to tell him she is pregnant. She and Rory discuss the date as they eat their food. Lorelai wanted to tell Rory her news, but she knew she must tell Luke first. It has not been easy since Rory beat Luke home by 3 whole days. This meant that Lorelai had to pretend to drink coffee when she could not avoid it all-together. Luckily, the smell of coffee didn't set her stomach off too often. She just knew that she wasn't supposed to drink coffee and that Luke would have shot her if he knew that Lorelai was giving his kid coffee, especially while the baby is still in the womb.


	2. Yes

AN: Sorry it has taken me so long. I really do try but my motivation and dedication comes and goes more often than I would like! I will try to update my other stories (Luke and Lorelai teens and Thoughts) soon too. I will also try to keep up with this one. I have never in my life received so many reviews and favorites and alerts for a story so I will take that as a good sign and hopefully that will motivate me to continue. I also had a bit of a writer's block so I apologize for that. I also hate when stories are basically the same exact story as the show but with a tiny twist so I will try my hardest to make it original!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, aside from the unborn baby. Some of the plot also doesn't come from my ideas. Don't sue me! Forgot the disclaimer on Chapter 1, so this one also applies there!

CH 2: Yes

Luke picked Lorelai up for their date and they went through the awkwardness of the beginning of the first date. They got in the truck and headed to Sniffy's. While at Sniffy's Lorelai starts to wonder about the first time they met.

"Hey Luke? How did we first meet? I mean it must have been at Luke's," Lorelai asks.

"It was at Luke's. It was at lunch. I was helping customers when this girl walks in,"

"ooh, is it me is it me?!"

"wild-eyed and crazy, begging for coffee."

"oh it's me!"

"I told her I was busy and to sit down, shut up and I would get to her when I get to her. She asks me for my birthday. I wouldn't tell her my birthday. She keeps asking so I tell her my birthday. She takes the newspaper, goes to the horoscope section, writes something, rips it out and hands it to me. Under Scorpio she had written 'you will meet and annoying woman today. Giver her coffee and she'll go away.' So I have her coffee."

"but she didn't go away."

"She told me to put it in my wallet and some day it would give me luck." As he says this Luke pulls out his wallet and takes out a slip of paper and shows it to Lorelai

"Oh man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee!" Lorelai comments "You kept this. You kept this-"

"8 years" Luke fills in.

"You kept this for 8 years." Lorelai tries to get a grasp on what this means for her and Luke, and even the baby. She is starting to feel better about what Luke is going to say about the baby.

"You know Lorelai, this thing we're doing, I'm in. I am all in. That doesn't scare you, does it?"

Lorelai smiles at Luke's awkwardness but also at what she is about to do because she now knows that she can tell Luke and he will be there for her. While he may not like the idea of kids, he has a strong sense of loyalty and also a deep sense of love so if he doesn't like it right away there is still no way that he won't love his child.

Lorelai leans over to kiss him and when she is right there in his face she says, "me too, luke, me too." And then she kisses him full on the lips! They continue kissing and then they hear someone clearing her throat.

Maisy has brought out their food. She looks at them, smiles and says "Lucas, you should know better than to kiss a woman like that in a restaurant. Save it for when you are alone and can be alone for a while!"

Luke and Lorelai both turn the color of a tomato and thank Maisy for their food. Maisy heads off to the kitchen to "talk" with Buddy.

Luke and Lorelai start eating their food, both lost in their own thoughts.

Luke is really excited about the new stage of their relationship. _Thank god she didn't laugh at me too much about the horoscope. I realized about 2 seconds too late that I was going to get teased for it. Of course, the teasing isn't over yet, not with Lorelai. I will never live this down. But that's alright. I have Lorelai finally. Took 8 years, but finally she is mine._

Lorelai starts her thoughts on sort of the same track. _Oh my God, we are totally in a serious relationship! Luke is my boyfriend! I can't believe that it took me until a few months ago to realize how perfect we are for each other and how much Luke has gone above and beyond for me and for Rory. He treated her as his own. On that side of things, I know for sure that I can tell him about the baby. I doubt he would have wanted to have kids so soon in the relationship, but he is the type of guy who would want his own family one day. The kind of guy that doesn't like kids in general, but loves his own kids and would do anything to keep them safe and happy. Ok, here it goes-_

"Hey Luke, do you want to have kids?" Lorelai starts getting on topic to tell him. After all, this isn't something you can just blurt out.

"What? Kids? Yes," Luke states almost immediately. It took a second to get out of his thoughts to what Lorelai was asking. _Oh my gosh, does Lorelai want more kids? I mean she's already got Rory and Rory's basically out of the house. Maybe she doesn't want any more. Maybe she's done raising kids and wants to focus on her new inn. It could be years before Lorelai is ready and we may be too old then. Maybe this is why she's asking, to see if they have a chance. Maybe I will have to choose between Lorelai and having kids. Crap! Then again, it's no contest. Lorelai wins and will always win. Maybe she wants kids and I am freaking out for nothing._

"Do you want kids? I mean, more kids."

Lorelai was initially taken aback with Luke's fierce answer. _Wait, he said yes! Thank God! Oh, he asked me a question. Do I want kids? I really wish I wasn't pregnant at this point in time, but yes I do want another kid. Of course with me being 35 I am running out of time. I want to be young enough to walk around campus on Parent's Weekend at college and to go on all day shopping trips when they come home from college or not have to have them find me a nursing home before they graduate college. Oh, he's waiting for an answer._

"Yes, I do want kids. I'm so glad you said you want kids because even if you didn't want to be a daddy, it is a little too late to not be a father. Luke, I'm pregnant. Remember how we managed to have sex the night of the test run, but we still ended up forgetting the condoms. Well, apparently it was the right time of the month for me and…"

"You're pregnant? Right now?"

"No Luke, tomorrow. Yes, I'm pregnant right now. 7 weeks along. Are you okay? Should I force Maisy to bring you a beer?"

"No, no, I'll be fine. So, we're having a baby?! I'm going to be a daddy?! Oh, that's great!" Luke's smiling so big it seems that his smile is bigger than his face. He reaches out and pulls Lorelai to him and hugs her and then starts kissing her again.

Maisy has either really good timing or she has been watching the progress of the date from the kitchen. She comes over to the table to get their plates and once again has to interrupt the two lovebirds. "Get out of here, you two. Go kiss somewhere you can continue. This isn't a whore house anymore, so no sex on the tables!"

Luke and Lorelai break apart and look at each other, Luke asking with his eyes if it is okay to tell Maisy. Lorelai gives a slight nod and a smile.

"Maisy, I will kiss the mother of my future child wherever I want to." Luke says with a smile.

Maisy starts to respond, "Lucas, you will not talk back to me and- wait, did you say 'mother of your future child'?"

"Yes I did, Maisy. How would you like to be a sort of grandma?!"

"Ohmygoodness! Yes! I never thought this day would come! Buddy!! Lucas here is giving us a grandbaby!" She runs off to tell Buddy. Before she goes she tells Luke and Lorelai that their dinner is on the house and that they should go celebrate.

"Well, Grandmas know best. Let's go!" says Lorelai.

On the way home, Lorelai whips out her cell phone. Luke asks her is she is bored of him already. Lorelai exclaims, "I have to call Rory! I have gone mad with keeping this from her for 3 whole days! Do you know how hard it has been for me to keep quiet about this? I've had to keep her in the dark and pretend to drink coffee so she wouldn't know until you did."

"I know how hard it is for you to be quiet anytime about anything!" Luke mentions and Lorelai hits him.

"Hey! No teasing your girlfriend who is also the mommy of your unborn child!" Both of them smile at that!

"And by the way, you are not drinking coffee until that baby comes out."

"Okay" Lorelai answers.

"Okay?! Why aren't you protesting me on this?"

"I've had a few issues with coffee making me nauseous. It seems that this baby may not like coffee like Rory did. Speaking of Rory, you distracted me from my all-important mission. I will have to punish you for that later! Yes, think dirty."

Lorelai hits speed dial 1 and send. When Rory answers she is confused. "Mom, is everything ok? Why are you calling me on your date?"

"You are going to be a big sister!" Lorelai says loudly.

"What? Are you guys planning on having kids?" Rory is confused because Lorelai hasn't even told Rory about sleeping with Luke the night of the test run. After all they were estranged for a month or so after it happened and then when they were friends again Lorelai knew she was pregnant so if she told her about sleeping with Luke she would have told her about the pregnancy and Luke needed to hear first.

"Yes, we are going to have a kid in about 7 months. I'm pregnant!"

"Wait, how did that happen?"

"Have I not explained the birds and the bees to you? I'm pretty sure you know how it happened."

"Mom, you know what I mean. You didn't mention that you slept with Luke."

"I know, but we weren't talking and then when I found out about the baby I knew I needed to tell Luke first."

"Ok, that makes sense. I'm really excited for you! I was wondering if you were going to have to start liking cats, since you broke up with Jason. Now I know that not only do you have a guy, but you are also going to have a kid!"

"Hey hun, I'm glad you are excited, but we are at the diner now so I need to go. Luke and I need to celebrate."

Luke, who has been listening to Lorelai's side of the conversation hears this and starts blushing again, "Aw jeez."

Lorelai hangs up and says, "Get used to it Burger Boy. You're with me now."

They get out of the truck and walk in to the diner. Lorelai is reminded of Maisy's comment about tables. Lorelai tries, whole heartedly to get Luke to agree to do something dirty on the tables in the diner. No success. However, there is a nice table upstairs. They head upstairs and the door closes.


	3. At the Same Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kate and her adorable little son, Cody!

AN: I know, I know. I hate my motivation too! It doesn't come nearly often enough. Anyway, I hope you like this short little chapter that was probably not even suspected. I also hope you don't shoot me for the crappiness of this chapter. I didn't really like how I wrote Rory. I don't think it really got her. Sorry if you also feel this is OOC. Let me know what you think! I will try to update soon, but as you know, my motivation comes and goes and I am way too darn impatient to write ahead of what I post!

Rory is really excited for her mom and Luke. She's also excited to be getting a brother or sister. Sure most siblings have a smaller age gap, but she'll take what she can get. _I still can't believe I didn't know that Mom and Luke slept together that night. I mean, sure, we weren't talking because of the whole Dean still being married thing, but for her to sleep with Luke on the night of the test run. Wow, that was an eventful night! Test run, Luke and Mom sleep together and get pregnant, Dean and I sleep together. I can't believe that Mom obviously slept with Luke and didn't use protection. She is always on my case about using protection. That night Dean and I were safe. Thank God Dean had some with him. Wait, Ms. Patty's. He mentioned that he hadn't put another one in his wallet since then. And what did I say?!?! I told him I wanted him too much and that it probably wasn't the right time. And it wasn't… was it? Shit, when did I have my last period? I don't remember having it at all in Europe. How did I not realize that? Shit, I've got to get a test. It's late and there is no way in hell I would go to Doose's so even if it were open I would need to go somewhere else. I am so on my way to Hartford. Mom isn't coming back tonight, I'm sure. Ah, crap, what am I going to tell Mom? I told her we were safe and for cryin' out loud, she's pregnant! Ok, I'm off to Hartford._

Rory gets in the car and rushes off to Hartford. She's about half way there when she sees red and blue lights flashing behind her. She pulls off to the side of the road and gets out her license and registration.

"License and registration please. Are you aware of how fast you were going?" asks the female officer.

Rory is practically in tears by now she's so nervous. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'm on my way to the grocery store. I wouldn't even be out of Stars Hollow if I didn't need to go to a grocery store tonight. I am scared and I must not have been paying attention. I just need to know right away!"

"Ok, calm down. What do you need to know? Why do you need to get to the grocery store?"

"I can't believe I slept with him! He's married! And then we do it again! This time we didn't even care about condoms!"

"Oh, honey. It'll be okay. I didn't plan my pregnancy either. But I love my son to death. Wouldn't trade that result for anything. Why don't I give you a ride. I don't want you driving, but I totally understand the need to know now. I can give you a ride back to your car after you find out."

"Thanks, Officer ---"

"Kate. I figure we've got a mission that calls for first names, Lorelai."

"It's Rory. Mom named me after her so I had to have a nickname. And thanks, I could use some moral support right now." Rory gets out of her car after putting her registration back in the glove box and her license back in her wallet. She climbs in the passenger seat of the squad car and the head to the nearest store.

When they get there, Kate and Rory head to the family planning section. Rory stares at all the different kinds, all proclaiming to detect the pregnancy hormone the earliest. Kate must have seen her blank stare and grabs one off the shelf. "This is the one I used. Worked just as well as all the others would have I'm sure."

"Thanks." They head to the counter and Rory pays for it before they head to the back towards the bathrooms. "I wonder how many people the clerks see do the exact same thing. Kind of weird knowing the clerk knows that in 3 minutes my future will be decided. Heck, my mom doesn't even know what I am doing right now."

"I imagine that most moms don't know when their daughters are taking a pregnancy test in a drugstore bathroom. Mine certainly didn't."

"My mom and I are best friends though. I guess I figured that, if I were ever in this position she would be by my side. But she's out on her first date with her boyfriend. Oh, and the real irony of it all, she's pregnant. That's what got me thinking about me. Well, I better get started so I know. It's got to be better than not knowing, even if I am pregnant. I know my mom will be there for me. She had me when she was 16."

Rory goes in the bathroom and takes the test. Not being able to sit in there for 3 minutes just waiting, she looks at her watch and then goes to stand outside the bathroom with Kate.

"Ok, I can't stand this. Tell me about your story. I know you have a son that wasn't planned. How did that happen?"

"Well, I was living in Washington (the state, not DC), going through my last month at the police academy with my boyfriend of 2 years. We met in community college. I got pregnant. When I told him he told me that he didn't think that as a cop, he should have kids. His dad died in the line of duty and Jack decided that he would choose between having kids and being a cop. He just didn't inform me of his thoughts or decision. There was no way I was giving up my kid, but there was also no way I could stay there with him. So I decided that the farther away I was the better. I always wanted to go to Yale, but we couldn't afford it, so I came to Connecticut. This was 2 years ago."

"Wow, I just finished my first year at Yale actually. My grandparents are paying for it or I would never be able to afford it. In exchange I go to dinner at their place every Friday night. I'll have to show you around campus. Of course who knows if I'll be there much longer if I'm pregnant. Speaking of which-" Rory looked at her watch and realized that the 3 minutes was up. She went over to the sink and looked. _Pregnant._

"Well, I guess I'm having a baby in about 7 months." Rory remembered hearing those words, 7 months, already that night. "Oh, shit. My mom's baby is due in 7 months too! Our babies were conceived within like 2 days of each other. My baby is going to have an aunt or an uncle that could be younger than them!"

"Wow, I've heard of sisters being pregnant at the same time, but I don't think I've heard of mom and daughter being pregnant together."

"How am I going to tell my mom?"

"I thought you guys are like best friends."

"Yeah, but things were shaky there for a month or so after Dean and I got together. Oh, crap. I have to tell Dean. I suppose at least he and Lindsey are already done and Lindsey already knows. Basically, Mom came home and caught Dean and I after we had done it. I'm not sure how upset she was at her daughter loosing her virginity, but the surprise of it came from the fact that her normally good daughter had slept with a married man. Of course, at the time I thought of him as my first boyfriend, so he was mine. But Mom saw the fact that, while I had him first, I didn't have him then. Someone else did. We got in a fight and I went to Europe with my Grandma for a while. We made up while I was there, but I know she still isn't comfortable with the relationship."

"Wow, I imagine your mom wasn't too thrilled with that development. My parents are another reason why I am way out in Connecticut with my 2 year old, Cody. They weren't exactly supportive."

"That's one great thing about my relationship with my mom. I know she is going to support me as much as she possibly can. She knows how it was for her with her parents. I guess I better get home and start figuring things out for myself. I'll wait until tomorrow to tell Mom since she is with Luke right now and tonight was their first date. I know they are back at his place now and I really don't want to know about anything I might interrupt. Thank you soooo much for being there for me tonight. If you could give me a ride back to my car I'll free you from your obligation."

"Hey Rory, I know we just met and all, but I don't really have too many friends here. Having a kid when you move somewhere kind of limits your social calendar. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang sometime. Maybe we could exchange numbers."

"Yeah, that would be great. I am really grateful you helped me out and I loved talking with you. Mom's great and all, but she is still my mom. I'm sure there are going to be some things I really don't want to talk to her about. It would be great having a friend who has gone through this!"

They exchange numbers and head back to the squad car. Kate comments, "It's a good thing I was basically done with my shift and that my baby-sitter lets Cody stay as long as I need. Sometimes things come up with my job, so it is great that she will let him sleep there."

"Oh my goodness! I didn't even think about your son. I was so wrapped up in my problems that I totally forgot that you had a son to get to! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. My baby-sitter is a woman who lives in my apartment building and who is always telling me I need to get a social life. I'm sure she means that I need to get a man, but she'll be happy I was hangin' with a friend too."

They arrive back at Rory's car and Rory thanks Kate one more time before getting out and hopping in her car. Kate sees that her car starts and then heads back towards Hartford. Rory turns toward Stars Hollow and the house that she will have to herself to think about her future. And what to tell Dean.


	4. Comfort

A/N: Ok, I stink, I know. It's been at least a year since I've updated and I can't promise you another one soon. This is partially because I work at a summer camp so I rarely have time for much of anything except that, and partially because my motivation goes away quite often and I'm not really a serious writer so it stays away a lot. I also would never get you any chapters if I didn't update with really small chapters, so I apologize for the small size because I know how frustrating it is to have a story that updates infrequently and with small chapters (at least choose one or the other!)

A/N 2: I just now realized that my story is actually not following the quote that inspired it. Babette was not referring to Lorelai's house when she said that! Oh well, I'll go with it because I like how it turns out and it would have happened there if they had just skipped the step of actually thinking about condoms in the first place.

A/N 3: Also, this chapter is dedicated to Trisha Jolene for finally getting my butt in gear with a simple request for an update! I know I've gotten a couple in the past as well, so this chapter, and Chapter 5 and 6 are dedicated to all of you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls! I own all 7 seasons on DVD, most of this story's plot, and the ability to take forever to write new chapters. Oh, and I own the character Kate (and her son Cody and the baby-sitter), and the babies in the tummies.

Chapter 4

When Rory got home she got into her most comfortable pajamas and went up to her mom's bed and snuggled under the covers. After having just found out she is pregnant she really needed her mom's support, but without the questions. _So, I guess since I know I got pregnant in May, the baby is due around February. So this means that I could finish fall semester without having to worry about giving birth right before finals. Probably need to take spring semester off. Of course, I have to figure out if I want to continue. What could I do if I don't though? I really can't work at the bookstore since I spend more than I make and I can't rely on Mom to support me and the baby. So, pros to continuing at Yale- could get a good career job and I love it. Cons- is it too much? I can't get a job right now, I'm away from Mom when I will really need her. And of course there is the unknown that could make my decision for me- will Grandma and Grandpa pay for Yale if I am pregnant? I guess this decision will have to wait until I talk to them and Mom. _

_Next decision- should I tell Dean? Well, that's a no-brainer. I have to. He isn't going to believe I slept with anyone else. He knows he was my first and I doubt he would think I would sleep with someone else within the month. Oh man, everyone in town is going to know Dean and I cheated on Lindsey. I won't let him marry me for the baby. He is going to have to decide though. I won't let him come in and out of the baby's life when he chooses. He is either a dad or not. I want my baby to have a daddy, but only if he is going to be there 100%. Well, that decision is also up to him._

Rory's mind was going crazy, but her hectic evening caught up with her and she fell asleep wrapped up tight in her mom's bed. That is where Lorelai found her around 12 the next day when she came home for a lunch break with her favorite and only (at least for the moment) offspring.

"Rory? What are you doing up here?" Lorelai asked, not knowing that it was so much more complicated and horrifying than she could have ever dreamed.

The minute her mom asked that question Rory couldn't keep it in any longer. "I'm so sorry Mom! I don't know how I could have been so stupid. You were always telling me that I needed to be safe and now is just so not the right time and I can't believe I was so stupid. You should ground me, and take away my books, even my school books. I shouldn't be allowed to go to a smart school when I've been so stupid!"

The minute Rory started sobbing Lorelai took her in her arms and held her, but now Rory's rant needed to stop so that Lorelai could find out what was wrong. The last time Rory was like this was when she skipped school and missed her own mother's graduation all to go see a boy. So not only did Lorelai need to help calm Rory down and help fix it, she was also just damn curious.

"Rory, shhhhhh, calm down. It's ok. Whatever it is, we can work it out. What did you do that makes you think you don't deserve to go to Yale?"

After a few minutes Rory was finally calm enough to talk to her mom. And right now Rory felt the mother/daughter relationship more than ever because she knew she was going to get a reaction from her mother, not her best friend. So she did the only thing she could do- take a deep breath and say it really quickly, "MomI'mpregnant."

Lorelai could not believe her ears, so she asked again, "what?"

With the first time out of the way Rory was able to say it a little slower, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT? Rory, how could you do this? What happened to all the speeches and jokes and everything about being safe? Did you think that because we have such a great life that it wouldn't be hard to be pregnant and not married?"

At this point Rory couldn't stop herself from pointing out the obvious, that her mother was also pregnant, and that she didn't have the innocence of being too young to remember the tough times of having Rory at such a young age.

"Oh, so you think that we have to do everything the same? Just because I did it doesn't mean I want you to do it. And I'm 35. I have a house, a job that pays more than minimum wage (or will once it really gets going…), a boyfriend I know will stick around and who can afford a baby. Sure, it's a little fast for us and all, but I'm not getting any younger. You, however, don't have a job, are entangled with a boy who's in the process of getting divorced and has next to no money. Oh, and you still have 3 years left of Yale- oh God, what are you going to do about that? That's your dream. You love school."

"I thought about this a lot Mom, last night. I'm going to finish this semester. I'm due in January or February (at this Lorelai realized that they were going to be pregnant together, and to her knowledge, the only time that their babies could have been conceived was on the same night) so I'll have to take spring semester off. Then I don't know. I can't afford it if Grandma and Grandpa stop paying for it when they find out. I really want to keep doing school, but I just don't know how. I'm not going to depend on you to pay for things. I can't do that. I haven't told Dean yet, as I just found out last night. With the way he took on 2 jobs to support Lindsay I'm pretty sure he'll help with things with the baby. But I don't know. I know you probably don't want to tell Grandma and Grandpa yet but I have to. I need to know if Yale is even an option after this semester. So I'm telling them Friday night at dinner. I think you should tell them too. They're not going to be happy if you wait to tell them."

"Rory, they're not going to be happy no matter what. Neither of us is married. They're going to tell you you're throwing your life away. You have to be prepared for them to tell you not to keep it, or that they won't support you if you do. As for me, I want them to be happy for me, but I learned a long time ago that nothing I do will make them happy."

"I guess."

"Now for the rest of it; you do need to tell Dean. I know you're just getting back to things with him after Europe and everything but you need to tell him."

And with that Rory pulled her mom into a much needed hug. Lorelai gave Rory the reassurance that she needed. "It'll all work out. We'll find a way. I love you so much and I wouldn't go back and change a thing."

Review! Oh, and Chapter 5 and 6 are actually being posted right after this, so rejoice! But then review, and hope hope hope that I get the motivation to continue on to Chapter 7. Also, let me know if you'd rather I just get to a good ending point and end it so that you could have that there and maybe I could do a "sequel" within the story so that you wouldn't actually have to luck out in finding the story. Basically would you like me to end each chapter in a place that would be suitable for ending of the story if I never get back to it? Or not? I'll try if I can. Hmm. Well, posting chapter 5 and 6 and then off to bed. Review!


	5. Chicken and Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls! I own all 7 seasons on DVD, most of this story's plot, and the ability to take forever to write new chapters. Oh, and I own the character Kate (and her son Cody and the baby-sitter), and the babies in the tummies.

Chapter 5

That evening Rory got up the courage to go talk to Dean. When she knocked on his door Clara answered and gave Rory an excited greeting. _Ah man, I hadn't even thought about how this would affect Clara. I thought about the town, Lindsay, my family, me, but not this sweet little girl. I suppose she's not so little anymore, but she's in middle school and that's a horrible age to be the sister of someone who cheated on his wife and got his mistress pregnant. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. But, no, he'd just find out somehow anyway. Maybe I can tell him it's someone else's- someone in Europe, or at Yale. Got really upset after the whole incident and got drunk and slept with some guy whose name I don't think I ever knew, let alone remembered. Hmm, but that wouldn't be fair to Dean. Ugh, I don't know. Let me just get through this awkward first time at his family house again. Then I'll figure it out._

Dean came down and greeted me. His mom came in too, to say hello. She's too polite not to. But Rory could tell that Mrs. Forrester didn't really approve of her anymore. _Ah man, if she doesn't like me now, what is she going to think when she finds out about the baby? _Finally they were able to escape to Dean's room. They awkwardly kinda hung out there and Rory never got up the nerve to tell him. She was worried about his parents hearing, or Clara. This was a topic that needed to be broached with complete privacy.

After they watched some TV in his room for a couple hours Rory went home. Her mom was waiting anxiously to hear about how it went. The minute Rory walked through the door Lorelai pounced. "How'd it go? I'm assuming since you were gone so long that he didn't run off or tell you to get rid of the baby. But is he gonna be there for him/her? Is he paying for anything? Does he want to be a part of the baby's life? What? Come on Rory! Tell me!"

Rory just looked dejectedly at her mother and Lorelai knew. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Nope."

"Why? You were all set to do that this afternoon. What happened?"

"Clara, and Mr. and Mrs. Forrester. How selfish am I? I can't do that to them! Clara's in middle school! She'd get bullied relentlessly. Plus, she absolutely adores her brother. How could I ruin that image for her? And his parents? They already hate me for this whole mess. I just couldn't stand the thought of making it worse. And plus there was just never a good time. We were in his childhood bedroom with his sister's room right next door and his mom keeping the door open and popping in all the time. I didn't want them to hear this way. So I was thinking..."

"Rory, no. You have to tell him. He has a right. The baby has a right."

"But no one would ever have to know, except me and you. I just tell everyone I met a guy in Europe, or at Yale."

"Rory, no. You are not lying to everyone about this. What would happen if the kid came out looking like Dean? Sure the town might not know, but Dean sure will. Even though your dad wasn't around much I always knew that it wasn't our fault. He just hadn't gown up yet. He always had a choice though. It would just get harder as the kid got older."

"Ok, I'll tell him. I just need to do it when there are no distractions or possibilities of anyone overhearing. Hey, can he come here? You could go to the inn or Luke's or something."

"Of course, tomorrow work? Maybe while I'm at work or something."

"Thank you Mom. I'm so glad that I knew I could come to you. Thank you for not judging me or giving me a lecture."

"What, like I could say much in my current state?"

"Oh! That's right. I've been focused on my situation so much I forgot all about you and Luke and little Luke. Obviously he took the news well. But what are your plans? Are you getting married, or what's happening?"

"No, we're not getting married. You know I wouldn't marry anyone just because I am pregnant."

"Yeah, but it's Luke. You guys have loved each other for years. You've been best friends for all those years that you wouldn't admit to yourself or each other that you were in love."

"Yeah, but we need time to date, to make sure that we aren't just best friends but great together as a couple too. Plus I don't want everyone thinking that we are getting married just for the baby."

"Ok, I get it. I know I'm not marrying Dean for the baby either. One thing you've taught me over the years is that kids can be raised by single parents and that getting married would not have been right for you and Dad, as much as the kid in me wanted her parents married. If I marry Dean I want it to be for us, not for the baby."

"I'm so proud of my little pregnancy twin. Let's hit the sack. I'm exaughsted."

A/N: Sorry it's been focused so much on Rory these last couple chapters but Lorelai kind of had her dealing chapters and then it was Rory's turn. I'll try to focus more on the Luke and Lorelai side of things, but I feel like it's going to be a split between Luke and Lorelai and their baby, and Rory and her baby and her friend. I haven't decided yet what role Dean will play in all this, but I do know that I don't want him to turn into a jackass like he does in just about every story that he is not the protagonist/Rory's guy. As much as I didn't like them (or him much) after he married Lindsay, etc I still don't feel like he's that bad of a guy.

So if anyone has any thoughts on Dean's reaction and what his relationship with Rory and the baby is going to be, let me know. I also don't really know where this story is going/where I want to end it/time period I want to focus on, or basically anything at all. Oh, I also don't know how I want Emily and Richard to act about the pregnancy. So basically I know nothing and would love some suggestions though as I think about this story some more I might come up with some ideas of my own.


	6. Cats and Bags

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls! I own all 7 seasons on DVD, most of this story's plot, and the ability to take forever to write new chapters. Oh, and I own the character Kate (and her son Cody and the baby-sitter), and the babies in the tummies.

Chapter 6

"ah, Kate, I can't do this," Rory said into the phone in the time before Dean was to come over. "I'll just run off where no one can find me and get a job and raise the baby. It worked remarkably well for my mom. In fact, I'd say getting pregnant with me and running off to Stars Hollow was one of the best things that could have happened to her. And I'm not thinking it's because of me, but the pregnancy and child in general."

"No, Rory, you don't want to do that. I did that, and while it worked for me and your mom, it would not be a good idea for you. Your mom and I didn't have that support from our families that you do. Your mom is going to help you with everything. You've got your friends and "extended family" in the towns-people, and you've got me. If I'd had even half of the support you have I would have stayed in Washington."

"Thanks Kate, I honestly have no idea what I'd do if I hadn't met you. Mom's my mom, and Lane doesn't have kids and isn't even going to have sex before she's married so she won't be having kids for at least another couple years. And Paris is Paris. So I'm going to be bugging you so much you will have wished you never pulled me over."

"No believe me, you're the one saving me. My baby-sitter is so happy I've finally got someone besides her and Cody to hang out with."

As they are talking Luke starts to head up the steps to the house because he'd left Bert over there when he was fixing the banister and now something at the diner was broken and needed to be fixed during his afternoon lull. He never imagined that this trip would be anything but uneventful. But through the Rory's window he hears…

"Oh gosh, Dean's going to be here in less than 5 minutes. I'm so nervous to tell him he's going to be a daddy."

At this Luke freezes in place. After a few minutes of recovery time at realizing his little girl is no longer a little girl he starts to see red. How dare that punk…

"Hey, Luke! What are you doing here? I just saw Lorelai at the diner. She stopped by for-"

Dean was not given the chance to finish his sentence. Luke marched over to him angrily. "HOW DARE YOU GET THAT GIRL PREGNANT? HOW DARE YOU EVEN LOOK IN HER DIRECTION? SHE'S MUCH TO GOOD FOR YOU! AND NOW YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN HER LIFE BY GETTING HER PREGNANT!"

At the sound of Luke's yelling Rory hung up on Kate and ran out to the front porch where Luke had Dean in some wrestling move that did not look all that comfortable for the recipient. "LUKE! STOP! Let go of him."

"No, Rory, he took your innocence and the little punk needs to pay for that."

"Luke- let him go. Now. It was not just him. I wanted it too. I'm an adult. Let him go so that I can talk to him. I was having him over to tell him about the baby. Go back to the diner. Mom's probably wondering where you are. Thanks for protecting me, but I've got it. Plus I don't think you want Mom to have to raise your kid all by herself while you spend time in jail for assault."

Luke finally let him go when he realized that no, Lorelai would not be happy with him for that. But that didn't mean he was going to all of a sudden start liking the guy. Or even serving him in the diner. Nope, that kid wasn't getting any more meals from him. Plus he needed to go see Lorelai, make sure she and his little peanut were doing ok. Rory was a big girl now. She wasn't the same little girl who depended on Luke going to her caterpillar's funeral. Obviously… now that she was going to become a mother herself. Luke left at that point.

Dean, however, was not moving one inch towards the road. In fact he was moving towards the house. He went inside and then turned toward Rory. "So, you're really pregnant?"

"Yeah," was about all Rory could say. Then she thought of something else. "And it's yours. There's no way it could be anyone elses. There's been no one but you."

"Geez Rory! That would never have occurred to me. Of course it's mine. You don't go sleeping around. So, I guess I need time to let this sink in."

"That's totally understandable. It took me a new friend and a whole night spent in Mom's bed by myself, along with a whole day or two of talk with Mom to come to terms with it. And I'm still not used to it. It was only my second time. It could have just as easily been our first time if it weren't for you having a condom in your wallet because I don't think that anything, short of Mom or Luke coming in could have stopped me."

"Ok, well, I guess I'll be married twice before I'm 21. Wow. Never thought that would happen. That's got to be a record."

"umm, Dean- I'm not marrying you because of the baby. A baby deserves two parents who love it, but two parents who shouldn't be married but are isn't good for them at all. I'm ok with raising this baby by myself, and even telling everyone in town that I met someone at Yale but it didn't work out. I'd love for you to be involved because I know I would have loved to have my dad in my life. But you have to choose. It's all in or all out. I won't let them grow up with a dad who shows up when it's convenient for you. I had that and it sucks. We can work out the details later, we've got 7 months before the kid is even born. My mom will help me a lot so you can have until the baby is born to decide. Then you have to choose."

Dean took another second for it all to sink in and then replied…

A/N: Ok, I know that was mean, especially with my history of updating, but I really don't know what I want him to do, and I have to get up for class in 6 hours. So, my current choices are- all in, all out, waiting to decide, or offering to pay child support but staying away. If you've got another suggestion, let me have it! Otherwise, let me know which one you would prefer. Also, I haven't ruled out anything as far as Rory's romantic life- except Logan and Tristan. So basically it could be Dean, Jess, or new guy. I kinda like Jess though. Hmm, I guess time (maybe a lot of it) will tell. VOTE! And give me SUGGESTIONS! And REVIEW! I love reviews! Oh, and I apologize if any of the last 3 chapters are a bit (or a lot) OOC, or just plain bad. I'm not completely happy with them, but they are better than the nothing I've been giving you so up they go!


	7. Decisions and Blowups

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls! I own all 7 seasons on DVD, most of this story's plot, and the ability to take forever to write new chapters. Oh, and I own the character Kate (and her son Cody and the baby-sitter), and the babies in the tummies.

Chapter 7

Rory was sitting there waiting for Dean's decision. It felt like the longest few minutes of her life. Although, once she thought about it for a minute, the longest few minutes of her life actually had happened just a few days ago in a grocery store bathroom.

"Gah, Rory. I'm only 20! I don't want to raise a kid. Hell, Lindsay and I were going to wait for another 5 years at least before having kids. But, I can't just leave you, either. It's my responsibility. If I had just put another condom in my wallet after that first time none of this would have happened."

"No, Dean, the fact that I'm pregnant is not all your fault. I know about condoms. I know about unplanned pregnancy. Mom got pregnant at 16. You think she would have left it to chance that I'd find out about condoms and safe sex? I learned about condoms when the other kids were still asking where babies come from. No, I don't want to force you to be a dad. That would not be good for the baby. He or she would know that you didn't want to be there. In or out, Dean?"

"I can't just leave you to do this all on your own, but I guess you're right that it would be worse to be here but not want to be. I'm going to keep my 2 jobs and pay you child support though. I have to do something."

"Normally I would tell you that you didn't have to do that. And maybe at some point I'll be able to do that. But right now I don't know how I'm going to support both me and the baby without your help. So I'm going to have to accept it."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness. I could not be a dad right now. But my parents would kill me if I didn't help Rory out… especially after everything that happened._

Rory too breathed a sigh of relief. _I know it's going to suck for this kid not having a dad, but Mom did a great job without Dad so I know it can be done. It's better this way because at least they won't have to deal with feeling like their dad didn't really want them. Well, ok they will. But they won't have to have a dad who's totally into it one day and then gone for months at a time. Thank goodness Dean's going to help with money though. I hate to say it, but I can't do it without him, unless I want to depend on my mom and Luke and I can't do that. _

They work out the details of how much Dean's giving her. All in all, it was a pretty darn productive afternoon. After that, Dean left. Oh, and they decided that they wouldn't rule out telling the kid that Dean was their Dad but that they'd see how it goes. Chances are, in a town such as theirs Rory would still be pregnant when the town found out about the baby's daddy so they know that they will probably have to tell the kid at some point. For all they knew they might never hide it from them but just say that Daddy can't be a daddy for some reason. Who knows?

Meanwhile, in another part of town- aka Luke's Diner- Luke comes storming in and quietly summons Lorelai up to the apartment.

"Rory is PREGNANT? With Dean's baby? I didn't know they were together. You knew about this I'm sure, and didn't tell me? I went over there to get my toolbox so I could fix a chair at the diner and overheard Rory on the phone with someone. And of course the punk just had to show up there right then and I just let him have it. Had him in a headlock and was yelling at him about the whole thing. And apparently I wasn't the only one who still didn't know. Pretty sure I spilled the beans to Dean. But that's not the point. He took her innocence! When did that happen? How could you allow that to happen?"

"Woah, Luke. How dare you accuse me of 'letting this happen'! You think I wanted them to do it? You think I told Rory to go home and get some CDs for the trial run guests so that a married Dean could find her there and take her virginity? How DARE you!"

_Ah man, what have I done? I know Lorelai would never have wanted this to happen. I'm sure she was just as shocked as I was when it did. Wait, this happened the night of the trial run? Now I get it. That's what Lorelai was talking about. I never did get her talking about why she was upset. We just kinda moved on to the next phase of comfort. _

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I know you didn't want this to happen either. I'm just so mad at Dean, and just… Rory- she's my little girl. I made her mashed potatoes when she was sick and went to her caterpillar's funeral, and her high school graduation. You know I couldn't love her more if she were my daughter. Come here." Luke opened his arms and Lorelai, tears streaming down her face, practically ran and fell into them, almost knocking Luke over.

"I love you, Luke." This was said in barely a whisper, but Lorelai felt so sure about it she could have shouted it from the gazebo if it wouldn't have embarrassed Luke to no end. He was such a private person and she wanted to respect that at least some of the time with everything he was always doing for her. _He really does love Rory as if she were his. I know he will love this baby too. _With that thought, she put one of her hands on her still flat belly. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly, more so than ever before. And even without the words Lorelai knew that Luke loved her too. Like he said at the test run, he shows her with his actions.

Once the broke away from their tender kiss, Luke gazed into her eyes and knowing that she wanted to hear the words, not just see/feel the actions, told her right back. "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter. I feel like Rory and Dean were both OOC. But in order for the story to go the way I want it and not have Dean be a total jerk he needs to pay and basically disappear. You like how it seems that this went from JavaJunkie to Rory in a matter of a few chapters! Eeek. I'll get back to Luke and Lorelai soon. And I think that after this chapter Dean is pretty much just going to disappear. He might occasionally make an appearance, but I kinda just don't want to write his character anymore. Plus I want to get to Jess! I've decided on that I believe. As for that last part, with Lorelai and Luke, I love it! I hope you do too, and that you think they were in character. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I think it's my shortest one yet, despite the fact that it has two different scenes in it.

Next up- Friday night dinner? I think so. And hopefully some more Luke and Lorelai. After the next chapter, unless I get another awesome idea, I think I'm going to speed up the time and do a little fast forwarding. Don't worry, it's only a month or two. Oh, and also let me know whether you want boy, girl, twins (of any gender combination) for Lorelai and for Rory.


End file.
